The Only Women I'll Ever Love
by MrsMalfoy14
Summary: I love her as much as I love Hermione and sometimes I wonder if I should. I feel bad for doing so but what else can I do? Terrible resume but would you read it anyways? D


**Hello dolls**

This is a new OS. Quite short. Quite simple. You might like it. You might not. But Give it a try yes?

**Hope you enjoy it!**

.

.

.

The Only Women I'll Ever Love

.

.

.

Tired from the painfully long day he'd had, Draco Malfoy walked into his house with half a sense of relief.

As he crossed the front door, he turned right, then left, then down the hallway and to the left once more.

Lately, everything he did felt like it was automated.

And he blamed it on one person and one person only.

His wife.

The one with the messy brown curls incapable of staying in order. The same one with the eyes with the color of chestnut and softness he had yet to witness in anybody else's eyes.

Walking into the living room feeling more tired than he had in 7 months, he exhaled, running a hand through his hair, his eyes desperately searching the area for that woman he loved so much.

"Daddy! You're home!" a little voice sang.

With one of his rare smiles, Draco picked up the little girl that had launched herself at him as soon as he had walked in.

"Hi …" He smiled, "Thank you Mrs. Maverick" he nodded to the older woman who took to baby-sitting his daughter everyday while he was at work.

"No problem Mr. Malfoy. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled before exiting the room.

"So Squeaks how was your day?" he asked.

"Well… I had lots of fun with Mrs. Maverick! We painted and I learned more numbers today! Oh and she taught me how to make my bed! And Mr. Atkins said I am getting all better at the piano! And…"

As the little girl with the pile of curls almost blonder than her father's kept elaborating on her day, Draco scanned the room.

She wasn't there again today… And he missed her so much…

Slowly, he put Allie down to the floor and went over to set up the table while the 5 year old ran over to her stool and resumed her drawing.

"Daddy…?"

"Hum? Yes Squeaks?"

"Daddy you're not listening to me…" she pouted.

"Of course I am sweetheart…"

She stayed in silence for a while, observing her father as he did what he always did when he got home.

"Are you thinking about mummy Daddy?" she asked in a small voice, lowering her eyes to her drawing.

Shocked, Draco turned around to look at his daughter. Swallowing painfully, he put down the utensils he was holding and went to sit next to her.

"Yes I am… I'm sorry if I wasn't listening to you darling…"

"It's ok daddy" she shrugged, coloring her drawing. "I was thinking about mummy too… Daddy…?"

"Yes Squeaks?"

"Why did Mummy leave us?"

Feeling the burn in his heart, Draco looked at his daughter, unable to figure out how exactly to answer her question.

"Well…"

"Is it the baby that killed her?"

"No. The baby didn't kill her sweetheart" he answered after a moment. "It's just that there were some complications with the birth of the baby and at the end, mummy and the baby weren't strong enough…"

"Is that why they died?"

Stirring in his seat, Draco put his head in between his hands. This conversation was paining him so much…

"Yes baby… That's why they died."

As he said the words, the sharp reminder that his wife and his unborn son were both dead struck a knife through his heart.

The memories of him and his wife together barged into his head, bringing back the pain all over again.

"So are we all going to die like Mummy and baby?"

As if something had zapped him suddenly back to reality, Draco lifted his head and picked up his daughter to seat her in his lap.

"We are… But not anytime soon"

"Where did Mummy and baby go when they died Daddy?" Aliorah asked, resting her head on her father's chest.

"Well…" Draco started, unsure what exactly was the suitable answer to give a 5 year old, "They went somewhere that is beautiful, where they won't have to ever die again. It's a place where there is plenty of food for everyone and where there are dolphins to play with and bunnies and all the games you can think of… It's a wonderful place where everyone is happy and where there is absolutely no suffering. Plus… You can eat ice cream all day long there…"

"Oh!" she grinned with sparkling eyes, "Then can we go there Daddy? We'll be with Mummy and baby everyday and you won't be so sad anymore…" she said in a hush.

Picking her up and seating her on the table, Draco put his finger under her chin and lifter her head to meet her bright grey eyes.

"One day we'll go there sweetheart and we'll be with Mummy again. But for now, you have to promise me you'll be staying with me for as long as you can…"

"Why?"

"Because Squeaks, if you leave me too… I won't survive…" He said, a tear falling down his cheek.

With a saddened smile, she nodded frantically and dropped a kiss on her father's nose.

"I promise I'll always stay with you Daddy…"

"Pinky swear?"

"Yes pinky swear!" she giggled. "It'll always be just me and you Daddy… Until we meet Mummy and baby again…"

"Good so it's you and me forever and always."

"Forever and always. I love you very much Daddy you know that right?"

Unable to choke back the tears any longer, Draco hugged his daughter tightly, closing his eyes to see his wife's perfect face again.

"I love you very very very much Allie. With all my heart don't ever forget that."

Hermione might've been the first woman he had ever loved and ever will. But that little girl he held so tightly in his arms was proof of their love and was everything he had left. She was the only girl he would ever love as much as the bookworm.

"We love you and miss you Mummy…" he heard his daughter whisper.

After what felt like not enough time, he stepped back and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"Let's get ready to eat sweetheart…"

"Ok Daddy! I'm starving! And please don't burn the food today!" she giggled.

And although he couldn't help but miss Hermione every day, he smiled, thankful for that little girl she had left behind.

She really was everything he had left…

His daughter.

Hermione's daughter.

Their daughter.

.

.

.

**Hum...?**

What's my verdict? I'll be ok if you hated it really and i'll be thrilled if you liked it! however the only way for me to know is if you leave a review so can I ask for one? Please? Maybe? No? Well it's up to you! But i really hope you liked it!

**Night loves,  
Mrs Malfoyy.**


End file.
